Envy and Lust
by brightspark
Summary: SeiferxSquall. Seifer meets Squall in a nightclub, after the war, and finds out just how much things have changed. Cowritten with Iliyana.


This is a cowritten fic brought to you by brightspark and Iliyana. :0 brightspark (that's me) converted this from an RP where she played Seifer and Iliyana played the marvellously bitchy Squall. This is, as most of our fics out, an edited version. If you read this, you will, unfortunately, come across large gaps where italics fill you in on the (rather dubious) plot.

If you're old enough and responsible enough to read the unedited version of this, take a hike to brightspark's profile and find the link under 'Envy and Lust'. If you're not? Don't, and enjoy the fic here.

Reviews are always nice! Even if you read the 'uncut version', dropping a review here makes brightspark and Iliyana happy.

* * *

**Seifer POV**

Clubs, in most cities, are great places to go, if you're in a certain mood and looking for a certain type of thing. I'm not really looking for anything but a good time, and you know I'm down on my luck when the best thing is a _club_.

I'm not at all surprised to find myself bored of it almost immediately, and more in need of a drink than anything else. Heading towards the bar, however, I catch sight of something interesting, something I never expected to find here. Or rather, some_one_. He's carefully scanning the crowd, looking bored, as if there's nothing here to interest him, but when he sees me there's suddenly an actual reaction.

Not much of one, to be truthful. Squall steps towards me a little, but otherwise doesn't show any sign of surprise. Figures. I raise an eyebrow at him, not moving towards him yet. Even from this distance, I can tell that he's not quite the Squall I knew before the war, the Squall I've loved for quite some time now. Something has changed, feels wrong. Or maybe just different.

He moves towards me, pushing a few people out of the way, as I stand there staring at him like a dumb shit. His look plainly asks what I'm doing here, but I don't answer, still trying to figure out what's rubbing me wrong about him. He rolls his eyes, pressing up against me and leaning up to whisper in my ear. "It's been a while."

I nod, but don't answer aloud, still a little weirded out. Fuck, this is unexpected. As if determined to keep me off balance, he runs the tip of his tongue over the rim of my ear. It's like we never fought, like the fucking sorceress and her shitty war never happened.

I could get to like that. Hell, I've wished for that often enough in the time since.

His touch makes me shiver, and finally I regain my senses, more or less, and control of my vocal cords, pulling back a little and looking at him. "Squall…?" He just runs a hand over my chest, smirking slightly, and I grab his arms and pull him close, speaking directly into his ear to make sure he can hear me. "Something's changed about you, and I'm damned if I know what it is."

"Maybe it's just you," he answers, shrugging slightly.

"No, there's something." I narrow my eyes at him, shaking my head. Fuck, he looks good enough to fucking _eat_. How long has it been?

He leans up, his lips brushing over my throat. "I'm fine, never better."

"If you say so…" I say, pushing him away a little to look him over. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, canting his hips to one side in his impatient stance. He looks damn good. But… "You're too pale and skinny."

"I'm always pale," he says, quickly. What _is_ wrong with him? Something bad, probably, knowing him. Trust him to keep it to himself.

"Not this pale."

"Then it's the lights, whatever." He dismisses it, and I let him as he presses against me again in a most interesting way, running his hands up my chest with that little self confident smirk on his face. He knows damn well what he does to me, the bastard.

Damn it, I'm too on edge. Something is wrong, or not as it should be, anyway. Might be the club, rather than Squall, although… Well, it wouldn't hurt to get out of here. "Hey, do you want to get out of here? Do you have anywhere we could go?"

He nods, pulling away after a moment and grabbing my wrist to pull me along to the exit, seemingly in a rush to get out of the crowd. Not that I mind, it's a little too hot and crowded in here for my tastes right now.

He leads me to what I assume is his apartment, a basement apartment a few blocks away from the club. Typically, he doesn't say a word, not even once he pulls me inside.

I raise an eyebrow, looking round as he takes his jacket off, dropping it on a chair. He turns to look at me, meeting my eyes. "What?"

"Nice little hideaway down here."

"I couldn't stay at Garden any more." He walks further into the apartment, going to sit on the couch, and keeps his eyes fixed on me. His gaze almost makes me itch, like a light physical touch.

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't, I didn't fit in there any more." He shrugs, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

"What about the rest of you 'heroes'? Surely you fit in with them."

"I don't."

He looks at me again, giving me the look that means 'sit down already'. I move to sit next to him, that nagging feeling of wrongness not going away. "Whatever you say."

He turns slightly, moving closer now that I'm sat next to him. "What were you doing back there?"

"What do you _think_ I was doing? More surprising to see _you_ there."

"Why shouldn't I be at a club?" he asks, raising an eyebrow, moving closer again so that he's pressed against my side. And naturally, I'm not complaining at all.

I reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes, tucking a few strands behind his ears, and answer him with a small shrug. "Didn't expect it. You've changed."

"People change," he shrugs it off, leaning into my hand and kissing the inside of my wrist lightly. We haven't seen each other in way too long for him to have changed this much without me knowing. Stupid fucking war.

I slide my arm around him, holding him close, suddenly curious. What, exactly, changed him so much? If he wasn't so familiar to me, sight, touch and sound, I'd almost swear that it wasn't him. But that's ridiculous. "What's happened to you since I last saw you then?"

"I... met some interesting people." He throws his legs over mine and leans in, nuzzling just below my ear. I tilt my head back a bit, raising an eyebrow, prompting him to continue with a soft 'oh'. His only answer to that is 'mhm' as he runs his lips down my neck, his teeth lightly grazing over my skin.

"Like who?"

"No one you know," he says, wrapping his arms around my neck, pushing closer and nipping gently at my skin. "They just... taught me a few things."

"Things?" I ask, tilting my head back.

He nods slightly, and then bites again, harder, his teeth sharper than they should be, breaking the skin and running his tongue over the small wound, lapping up the few drops of blood. His teeth...

Quickly, I try to push him away. "What are you _doing_?"

He holds on tightly, seemingly stronger than he used to be, keeping his lips on my neck. "I'm only having a taste, you used to not mind."

"Your teeth were never this sharp before." I narrow my eyes, not pushing him off exactly, not even sure I'm strong enough to, but attempting to keep him at some sort of distance.

"I told you I've changed." He nuzzles at my temple gently. Damn him. For being so different but still doing things that feel the same. He could ask me for anything right now and I'd do it. Thank God he doesn't know it. "Give me some more?"

The effect is the same anyway. I grip his arm, my fingers digging in a bit. "You need it, don't you?"

He nods, his eyes on the drops of blood still escaping the tiny cut, a soft groan escaping him that never failed to get me to do anything he wanted back before the war. I tilt my head back with a sigh, loosening my grip and tilting my head to bare my neck. "Take it, then."

I trust him. And if he betrays that trust, well... I'm better off dead anyway.

He latches onto my neck with a soft moan, tightening his arms around me and biting again, making me wince as his fangs push through my skin. He drinks my blood almost greedily, and I wonder at how odd it is to feel Squall without any of his usual self restraint. I used to have to tease him for hours (and I usually didn't have the patience for that) to make him so eager.

I hold him tightly, resisting every straining nerve telling me to push him away. It feels odd. Not... bad, but not good; it sets my teeth on edge a little. He pulls away just as I think that I can't keep from pushing him away any more, his eyes closed as if in bliss.

With an almost sick fascination, I catch the blood – my blood – trailing down his chin with a finger and hold it to his lips for him to lick it off. "Enough?"

He sucks my finger into his mouth, nipping at it but not drawing any more blood, letting go with a slight nod, opening his eyes again. "For now."

He certainly looks better, healthier, with even a faint flush to his cheeks. Beautiful, like he always was, and more dangerous than ever. Always part of what attracted me to him, and now... "You needed blood, that's why you were so pale."

"Yes."

He leans against me again, sitting in my lap and laying his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair just to touch him, my mood thoughtful. "And... now I see why you were putting me on edge. How long have you been a... vampire?"

"A while, a few months?" he says, a little thoughtful, shivering slightly as I run my fingers down his spine. He kisses along the line of my jaw. "Maybe more."

"And you were hunting tonight." Of course, the club would be a great place to camouflage such activities.

He nods, running a hand up my chest. "And I got what I wanted."

It's morbid curiosity that makes me ask the next question. That, and wanting to know if him liking my blood would be a compliment or not. "Does blood taste different from different people?"

He snorts softly, perhaps amused by my ignorance. Asshole. "Of course," he nips at my earlobe. "Yours is... it's hard to describe. Like fire, maybe."

"I always thought it'd hurt more, to be bitten by a vampire." When I thought about vampires at all, that is. Most of the time I just dismissed them as a far fetched myth. I sneak a hand up his shirt, lazily exploratory.

"It can," he says with a little frown. Then he kisses me with not a word more said, shutting off the questions I still have. Very well; they can wait for another time. More important; make up for the time lost between the end of the war and now, while Squall hid away and I wandered around wondering how life could ever be the same.

_Here be smut. Points to note:  
-Seifer offers to give Squall his blood again once he has recovered.  
-Seifer notes that a lot has changed since their relationship before the war... but a lot remains the same.  
If you want to read the full scene, which would, I'm sure, be better than having your reading pleasure interrupted by these crummy notes, please find the link to my profile at the top, scroll down, and find the link to the adult version under "Envy and Lust"._

Too soon, he moves, lifting himself off me, but to my pleasure remaining in my lap, lightly running his fingertips over my chest. I tilt my head and rest it against his shoulder, somehow not in the least uncomfortable around him, for all that he's a vampire and enjoys drinking my blood.

He sits up a bit suddenly, disturbing my post sex contentment, a slight frown on his face. "I need to sleep."

I look up at him, a soft yawn escaping me too. Right, vampires, only awake at night. "Sure. You're not the only one."

He gets to his feet and I don't miss his tiny wince, a slight smirk slithering over my face before disappearing. "I suppose you know you can't let any light in?"

"I know that. Anything else I should know?"

He shakes his head. "Just don't expect to be able to wake me up before the sun is down." He looks around the room, presumably checking the curtains, and then heads for a screen door I hadn't noticed before. "You coming?"

I nod, stretching lazily and yawning as I get up and then follow him.

----

I wake up as soon as Squall sits up, hypersensitive to every sound and movement around me, but I burrow as far as I can into the bed. I'll sleep as long as I damned well can while I'm in a safe place, thanks. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to agree with that plan.

He lies down again, draping himself over me and grazing his teeth over my neck in a way that makes me shiver. Damn you, Squally boy, damn you. He bites gently, running a hand down my back and following its path with his lips and tongue, occasionally adding another soft bite or two. I open one eye the tiniest bit and grunt, arching my back a little, not minding this sort of waking up.

He moves up my body again to whisper in my ear, "Get up."

I have the urge to whine at him, but I don't, just shutting my eye again. "In a minute."

He sighs softly, but gets off the bed, going into the other room, presumably to go and get dressed. After a moment, I get up, rubbing my eyes. I can't help also touching the place at the side of my neck where his fangs went in. For a moment there, I was wondering whether it was just a dream. Hell, for a moment there, I forgot where, even when, we were.

Last time we woke up together was before the war.

Huh. Odd thought.

Squall interrupts my thinking by coming back into the room, wearing his pants now but no shirt, fastening his belts around his hips. He smirks slightly at my eyes on him, "Good morning."

I roll my eyes at him and stretch, yawning softly. "You tired me out."

"We'll get you something to eat when we go, that should help," he says with a nod.

"Go where now?" I run a hand through my hair, then get up, going to look for my clothes and looking back at him over my shoulder as I drag my clothes on.

"Into town, check things out, look around, then probably to that club again. I'm starving."

"Then just my blood isn't enough?"

That bothers me. The idea of him sucking on someone else's blood is just... foreign to me. He's _mine_. It should bother me that I actually want him to take my blood. It doesn't.

He walks up to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and running his tongue over the remaining bite mark from last night. "No. I'm starving. I don't want to kill you."

"I see."

He nips lightly at my neck, a small smirk on his face. "You can be my dessert."

"Dessert. Right."

He laughs softly and pulls away, kissing me softly before grabbing a shirt from somewhere and pulling it on. Once he has his shirt on, I can't help but wrap my arms around him tightly, saying a little fiercer than I intend, "You're _mine._"

He wraps his arms around my neck with a tiny nod, and I hold him tighter. First Ultimecia and her stupid fucking war, and then he disappeared on me with no way for me to find him. I'm not letting go now.

After a moment he smirks slightly at me, as if suddenly struck by a thought. "Close your eyes," he says, stepping away from me despite the hold I have on him. What the...? What's he up to?

"What for?" I close my eyes anyway, figuring I might as well play along.

He moves away for a moment, for a moment making sounds of searching for something, and then gets up, walking back to me and putting something in my hand. "For this."

A leash. Attached to a collar. That he's wearing.

I can't help but grin.

"Yours," he says, with another smirk. "Now can we go?"

I pull him close using that leash and I smirk, kissing him hungrily for a moment before pulling back. "Alright."

He kisses back with a most pleasing moan, and bites his lip when I pull away, but goes into the other room again, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. I can't help the smirk still firmly on my face as I follow him.

----

Squall looks around the club casually, his eyes going everywhere, but all the time he's pressed up against me, running his hands over me in a way that almost distracts me from keeping an eye on who he's looking at. Almost.

He raises an eyebrow and turns to me with a little smile. "Girl. To your left. Tiny yellow dress."

Looks like that Tilmitt girl made tiny yellow dresses fashionable. Typical. I spare her a glance and then shrug. "That yellow is horrifying, but if she's what you want..."

He can have anything he wants. As long as none of it involves being fucked by or fucking anyone but me. He shrugs as well, looking over at her again and meeting her eyes. "She's been staring at me all night, it'll be easy."

I huff softly, pulling away from him a little. "Get on with it, then."

He tugs slightly on the leash, a little amused, "You're going to have to let go for just a second."

I release the leash but lean closer to him, whispering into his ear, "Hurry up here. I want you to take _my_ blood."

He nods slightly and leaves, apparently easily talking the girl into going with him. I wait for him to come back only a _little _impatiently, and I'm glad he takes only a few minutes before he returns, the faint blush to his cheeks suggesting that the girl had plenty of blood for him.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Enough?"

He hands me the leash back, pulling me closer into a kiss. "I've got a little room left."

I kiss him back, pressing up against him. "And what do you want now?"

"You," he says simply, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing a path up my throat, not even bothering to hide his fangs. I hold him tightly, tilting my head and feeling him nip softly and then drive his fangs into my throat, sucking eagerly at the wound. I moan softly, pressing harder against him.

I trust him completely. A little scary, perhaps, but if he wanted to kill me, he'd already have done it. He wants me alive and the thought is reassuring. And intriguing, too. I feel for him, and judging from this, he feels for me, too.

After too short a time he pulls away from my neck, kissing me deeply, the taste of my blood in his mouth a little odd to me, but interesting. I wish I could give him more without it killing me... but I can tell as well as any idiot that I can't give him anymore for now. He moans quietly as I kiss him back, running his hands up under my shirt as if he wants to undress me right here.

I pull away from the kiss with a little tug on the leash, leaning in to whisper in his ear again. "Let's get out of here."

He nods and nips at my jaw lightly before turning to make his way out, as silent as last night, but this time reaching out behind him to take my hand in his. I don't mind all that much, following him with half formed plans of pinning him to a wall and fucking his brains out, or...

_In this missing scene:  
-They do the obvious.  
-Squall bites Seifer, drinking his blood again.  
If you want to read the full version, find the link to my profile, yadda yadda yadda._

I come seconds after he does, too tired from my release and the blood loss to do much more than tug at his collar, too weakly, my tone urgent, "Squall... not too much."

He pulls away, blinking as if only now realising what he was doing, his tone a both reverent and shocked whisper, "Fuck."

I prop myself up over him, my arms trembling a little. "You'll be the death of me if you keep doing that."

"I know," he says, looking up at me, seeming perhaps a little dazed. I smirk at him slightly, pulling out of him and slowly laying down beside him, more tired than I should be. He props himself up on an elbow, leaning over me and lightly touching my cheek, his look serious. "You're too pale."

"I'll be okay this time," I reassure him, turning my head and kissing his palm. "I don't think I can give you anymore for a few days, though, maybe longer."

"You can't, you have to stay here, in bed, and sleep. I'll bring you food," he shakes his head with a small frown. It shouldn't annoy me this much that this means he's going to have to rely entirely on other people's blood for a while. He raises an eyebrow slightly, running his fingertips over my face, "It'll still be dark for a while, anything you need?"

"Sleep and you here is fine," I say, shaking my head, catching his wrist and pulling him down to me. He wraps himself around me, sharing warmth, sighing softly.

"If this happens again..."

I don't reply, opening an eye and just looking at him, raising a hand tiredly to run my fingers through his hair, half asleep already. How long has it been since I fell asleep in his arms like this?

"You'd die."

"That's what comes of offering my blood to a vampire, I suppose." And oddly enough, that's truly what I think. If I die, well... I'll have died for Squall.

"I could... I could turn you into one, a vampire," he suggests, his fingers running up along my neck and into my hair. I don't answer. He shifts, putting his head on my shoulder. "It'd be easier. You could stay here, forever."

It's a moment before I know how to voice my question, but I find the right words somehow. "Do you and 'forever' come in the same package, though?"

"If you want," he says, and his tone is neutral, secretly pleased.

"You'd get sick of my after a while," I tell him with a warning snort. Then, biting my lip, "I'll think about it, okay? But if there's no other way... do it."

"Only if there's really no other way." He nods again. "You should sleep now."

I nod, already half way there, curling into his embrace and trusting him, relaxed by his hands on my body, by his quiet watchfulness. Another thing I missed about life with him.

----

I'm startled out of a half doze on the couch by Squall's return, looking up to see him with flushed cheeks, indicating that he's drunk more than enough blood. He takes his jacket off with a soft sigh, and I push up a little on one elbow.

"Hey."

"Hey." He frowns slightly, probably annoyed at seeing me out of bed, but I just couldn't stay there like a pathetic invalid without him beside me. I felt more comfortable where I could see the door, so I moved.

"Had plenty of blood?"

"I fed, yes," he says with a shrug, walking over to me and kneeling down. "You're still pale."

"A little, maybe, but better than I was," I say, with a slight shrug.

His little frown doesn't fade as he brushes a hand over my forehead, pushing my short bangs away. "You should've stayed in bed. Did you eat?"

"Too boring. Not hungry." Damn, I can be so childish sometimes. He just rolls his eyes at me, snorting softly, and pushes me up, sitting down on the couch and then pulling my head into his lap. I relax there, trusting him completely, less on edge with him here even though he should probably frighten me more than anything else. I run my fingers along his leg, still tired and a little weak.

"It'll take you longer to get better, this way," he reminds me, as if I don't know, and brushes his knuckles over my cheek.

"I know."

He runs his hand further down my body, and I can tell from that touch that he wants me again. And again and again after that. My body, my blood, all of me. I give him a small smile, wishing we didn't have to be so damned careful. He cups my cheek, leaning down and kissing me, his free arm wrapping around my body and helping lift me a little as I deepen the kiss.

"You want my blood, don't you?" I breathe when we break apart, my breath teasing his face, wondering how much of that wonderful self control of his is being used right now. "I thought you'd fed."

"I can't get enough of you," he says, with a nod and a soft sigh, nuzzling just below my ear. "But I can't have your blood, not now."

"I want you to, too, but I don't feel like dying or being a vampire _just_ yet." I reach up and put a hand on the back of his neck, my thumb slipping beneath the collar and rubbing against his skin. "What's so special about my blood anyway?"

"It's addicting, I've never tasted anything better." His tongue runs over the rim of my ear, driving me crazy. Asshole. Just when we can't do anything.

I snort softly in response, "Sure. Guess I wouldn't know."

I run my fingers down along his spine from his neck and he shivers, back arching slightly. "You're not making this any easier."

"You want me to stop touching you, then?"

"...It'd be safer," he sighs softly.

Like a petulant child denied his way, I push away from him, not an inch of my body touching his as I find a new way to sprawl over the couch. He gets to his feet with a frustrated sigh, walking to the front door and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out again."

"To feed again?" I ask, the jealousy welling up hot in my chest again. Damn this.

"Yes." He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow at my glare. Fuck you, Squally boy. I just can't bear to think of you sucking on someone else's blood like a fucking leech, okay?

"I don't want you to."

"You'd rather I kill you?" he scoffs.

"No... and yes." I hesitate, sighing quietly, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I... you're _mine_, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, reaching up to tug at the collar he still wears, reminding me of it before taking a step back towards the door. "I'll be back late."

I just nod, feeling very tired again, and get up, feeling his eyes on me as I find my way back to bed, laying down with my back in the direction of the door just so I can be a stubborn, childish prick.

----

Squall arrives home with a bang this time, making me jump as he slams the door shut behind him, the expression on his face pissed off. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow cautiously, "Something wrong?" He mutters a few curses in response and takes his jacket off, throwing it in the general direction of it's usual chair. I narrow my eyes. "You're too pale."

"Barely got to eat, got tired of it, left," he says in an almost growl. Just peachy. A bitchy, hungry Squall. Well, what can a man do when his vampire boyfriend needs blood?

I wonder.

I get up, going over to him and touching his cheek lightly. "You need blood, then."

He pulls away from my touch, going to sit down. "You haven't healed yet."

Stubborn prick. "I'm fine. You need blood."

I follow him and sit down next to him as he crosses his arms and frowns slightly, refusing to even look at me. Looks like I'm not the only who's immature when things aren't going my way. "I'll be fine."

I run my hand down his spine, shaking my head. "We can't carry on like this if you're too afraid to touch me because you insist on not taking my blood."

"Not until you're all better," he insists, making a conscious effort not to shiver at my touch. Too bad, Squally boy, I know you too well for you to hide anything from me.

"And then you won't have me again for another few days while I get better?" I raise an eyebrow, knowing that the time needed for me to recover frustrated him as much as it did me. "I'm _fine_."

He looks up at me, his eyes narrowed in that look which makes him look even more hot than that stupid pout of his does, before he _finally_ reaches up and pulls me down into a hard kiss.

"You need blood, you want mine, so take it."

He nods, giving in completely now, tugging gently at my bottom lip before kissing a path long my jaw and down the side of my neck, making me tilt my head to give him more access, and then just teasing us both by grazing his fangs only lightly over my skin. I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight to me and waiting for his bite.

Squall moans softly as he sinks his fangs into my neck, drinking eagerly, as if he's been starving for days, pressing up against me. I run my hands down his back, still holding him close, murmuring encouragement, telling him to take as much as he needs, enjoying the feeling of him taking my blood, enjoying the heady feeling of just _trusting_.

He moans again as he pulls back, his back arching under my hands, his tongue flicking out to clean off the last drops of blood. I keep running my hands over him, biting my lip, wondering... "Do you want to know why I'm so willing to give you my blood?"

He pauses for a second, and then nods.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, taking in a deep breath. "I love you. I loved you during the war... it was the only thing that gave me some kind of control." The words just spill out, the things I've never said even to myself. How the hell I survived all that shit... how the hell I survived _after_ all that shit, why I didn't just give up right then.

"I..." He pulls away, looking seriously into my eyes. He can't say it, but he kisses me softly, and that tell me all I need to know, the words stuck in his throat but not needed all that much anyway.

It's enough that he exists for me to love. That saved me, when maybe nothing else could.

"She mind fucked me. But she couldn't make me kill you," I tell him, when the kiss breaks, and force the words out while I still can. He wraps his arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder, his eyes closed, fingers running up and down the back of my neck comfortingly. I kiss his temple lightly, my voice softer than ever. "I'm glad you guys won the war. I don't know what would have happened to me if she'd killed you."

"You shouldn't think about that," he chides softly, shaking his head. He sits up straighter and sighs. "You're all pale again."

"You needed it, I've lost more blood fighting before, at least this isn't getting wasted," I shrug it off, stealing a soft kiss. He frowns all the same, probably blaming himself for my stubbornness. Idiot.

I wrap my arms around him again, suddenly a little chilled, and he purrs softly, pressing close to me and brushing his lips over the now sensitive area of his most recent bite, making me hum contentedly.

"Sleep some more?" he asks, running a hand through my hair.

"Need to, I think," I say, quietly, finding myself a little dizzy. Fucking blood loss. Wish I could do even this much for him without it ending up with me in bed.

He gets to his feet and helps me up as well, brushing his lips over mine before leading me to the bedroom, knowing my weakness as well as I do. Fuck, I'm no good at acting.

Squall yanks my shirt off and pushes me down on the bed, and I don't protest as he lays down beside me, running his hands over my body again and soothing me to sleep with his touch.

----

Squall looks around the club, as usual, appearing bored, but leaning against me, one arm loosely wrapped around me. This time, I even manage not to be a paranoid bastard, a little more relaxed than previous times and accepting that while they're what he needs, I'm what he wants.

When he doesn't see anyone to his liking, Squall looks up at me with a slight smirk, running one hand up my chest and leans up to kiss me. I touch his cheek lightly as I kiss back, pushing his hair out of his face. He pulls back with a last lick to my lips and looks round again, finally spotting a potential victim.

Even as he does, I notice a fight breaking out nearby. Too close for comfort, but by sheer dumb unluckiness, as I think about moving away, a guy with a knife gets pushed out of the fray towards me.

The pain is white hot and I swear louder than I intend as the knife goes into me. Squall turns instantly, and though I don't hear him through the roar of my own blood in my ears all of sudden, I know he probably said 'fuck' or something along those lines, shoving the guy off me and immediately examining the wound.

It's a dizzy moment, full of the remembrance that I can't have all that much blood left to lose, before I can pay attention to what Squall is saying. "I need to get you out of here."

I lean on him with a slight nod, letting him wrap an arm around me for support and smiling slightly, vaguely amused as how people back away from him. He's beautiful when he's pissed off, and I'd tell him that, but concentrating on not passing out and the knowledge that this isn't the time take over.

It's a blur until he's pulled me into his – our? - bedroom and stripped the bed, tearing off my shirt. Then it comes back with crystal clear clarity – every jab of pain, every slow, careful breath. He hisses softly when he sees how deep the knife has gone and I clench my teeth, making damn sure not to move so that the knife gets pushed deeper into me. "For an unlucky hit, it's pretty fucking deep, isn't it?"

"I'm going to have to pull it out," he says, nodding. I bite my lip hard at the pain as he yanks it out quickly, tasting blood.

"Might have been better leaving it in, it was inhibiting the blood flow," I say, feeling the blood rushing out of the wound.

He grabs the sheets that fell to the floor in his rush and presses them against the wound in a horribly futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "Leave it in and then what? You couldn't make it to a hospital."

"It's not _that_ bad," I protest, but I know that it is. I try to breath shallowly, the pain shaking my grip on consciousness.

"You'd already lost too much blood before," he shakes his head, and I can tell he's blaming himself for that, but I somehow can't string the words together to tell him what an idiot he's being. He looks up at my face and curses softly, "Don't you dare pass out."

"The blood's going to waste this time." I roll my eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek, _forcing_ myself to remain conscious, for him. "As if I would."

He ducks his head, sighing softly. "I can't help you..."

"Then you're going to let me die?" I try to mock him a little with that, reminding him that I agreed to another option before. I won't ask for it. It would be... I don't know. I can't think straight.

"No!" he says, quickly. "The only thing I could do is... But you have to want it, I won't do it otherwise."

"I'm not about to die and leave you, not now, not ever..." I tell him firmly, looking up at him and fighting a wave of darkness threatening to take me under. "So I want it."

"Alright then," he says, nodding seriously. He stretches out next to me, ignoring the wound already at my side, and I brush my lips over his before laying down and closing my eyes, waiting.

He doesn't waste any time, biting into me and drinking greedily. For once, he doesn't have to worry, drinking until my heart slows down without reservation. I moan softly at his bite and lie there, letting him do what he wants. When he pulls back, I watch as he digs his fangs into his own wrist, opening a wound which he holds to my mouth.

I'm not a wuss, or really squeamish, but I hesitate before licking at his blood, a little two hesitant for him. He pushes his wrist closer to my mouth and whispers into my ear, "You have to drink, Seifer, it won't work if you don't."

He moans softly, and I'm not sure if it's in pain or pleasure as I do as he tells me, drinking his blood until he pulls his wrist away, waiting...

The pain doesn't catch me entirely by surprise, but I can't fight unconsciousness, arching up and falling back, letting darkness steal me away from the pain.

The first thing I feel upon waking is hunger. I sit up quickly, taking stock of my surroundings again, pain lingering around the edges of my perception. Squall is there beside me, and somewhere within me I'm thankful he stayed by me, but the overriding thought is hunger. Not hunger like I used to want food or whatever. A _need_ for blood.

"Calm down," Squall says softly, reaching up and cupping my cheek, making me look at him.

"Easy for you to say," I mutter, but gain control of myself anyway, taking a moment to steady myself and get used to it before running my tongue over my new fangs with interest.

"We'll eat once you're out of those bloody clothes," he promises with a smirk, leaning in to kiss me eagerly. I kiss him back, already shedding the bloodstained clothes with a disdain for the sticky, drying blood. Squall runs his hands over my bare skin, exploring my fangs with his tongue in a way that makes me moan.

"Squall, I really need to feed," I say in an almost whine.

He nips at my jaw and nods, getting up and stretching. "Me too."

"Clothes? And preferably something to get the blood off me," I indicate my still blood covered skin.

He rolls his eyes, turning to go into the small bathroom he never uses, presumably to find a cloth or something. "You know where your clothes are."

I nod, going to get some clothes together, but not putting them on until Squall comes with a wet washcloth, kneeling down in front of me and getting rid of the dried blood, licking some still fresh drops up, making me moan once more at the feeling of his tongue on my skin. Shit, if I wasn't so hungry...

I smirk down at him. "After we've fed, I fuck you."

He nods, straightening, running his tongue up to play with one of my nipples for a second, making me groan again. "Get dressed then."

I lean down and kiss him eagerly for a second, making him moan softly too, before doing as I'm told. He watches me for a moment before going to grab his jacket and wait by the door.

Hunting with Squall... an oddly pleasing idea. We've always been dangerous, well... it'll be fun to see how dangerous we are together.


End file.
